


Dark Twin

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Through pictures of Kara Danvers and you, Red Daughter becomes jealous and obsessed with you.
Relationships: Red Daughter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dark Twin

Red Daughter sat in her room looking at the collage of pictures on her wall, a wave of jealousy running through her body when her eyes settled upon a picture of Kara Danvers with her girlfriend. Kara had an arm wrapped around your waist and you were giving her a kiss on the cheek as she blushed and smiled at the camera. Red daughter envied Kara, not because of what the man who called himself Alex had told her, but because she had you. While you and Kara were out having fun on the other side of the world, Red Daughter was stuck inside Kaznia’s millitary facility. 

Of course, Red Daughter was looked after, but she didn’t feel loved. If she was identical to Kara, then why couldn’t she have what Kara had? Why couldn’t she go out there and enjoy life like Kara rather than train all day? To Red Daughter’s relief, things were changing soon. Alex was taking her to the United States and just like Alex had his plans, Red Daughter had hers; she was going to get what she wanted.

* * * * * * * *

You sit in the couch of your shared apartment with Kara, watching tv waiting for her to return home from Catco. Just then, you hear a whoosh outside and turn just in time to see Kara land on the balcony. She wasn’t dressed as Supergirl, but was still in her regular clothes. This struck you as odd since Kara was always careful not to give away her secret identity and flying around still dressed as Kara certainly wasn’t cautious.

“Kara!” you exclaim, “I’m happy to see you, but shouldn’t you be more careful about flying around in your normal clothes?”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” your girlfriend replies in a Russian accent, but you don’t think much of it as Kara always liked to goof around, “I just couldn’t wait to see you.”

“Aww, always so sweet,” you reply, giggling lightly at Kara’s perfect Russian accent imitation, “How did you manage to get off work early?”

You give Kara a hug, which she happily returns, and then you both move over to sit on the couch.

“I didn’t. They won’t miss me at Catco anyways,” Kara replies, still keeping up the accent.

“I’m sure Lena won’t be happy if she finds out,” you reply, shocked that Kara -who was always responsible and took her job seriously- was ditching work purposefully.

Kara just shrugs, her hand slipping under your skirt and resting on your thigh. You are even more worried now. You knew Kara would never purposefully do anything that could upset Lena; she always cared about Lena, but right now she didn’t seem to. There was also something about the way Kara was touching you that was unsettling to you, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Your girlfriend’s touch was still soft, but it seemed more authoritative and pushy, rather than her usual shy touch.

“I sure I can wait for you to finish work, Kara,” you reply, gently removing your girlfriend’s hand from your thigh and interlocking your fingers with her.

“Yes, but I can’t,” Kara replies, moving her hand back under your skirt and ghosting her fingertips over your panites.

You are really getting scared at this point. Kara would never touch you without your consent, no matter how horny or desperate she was.

“Kara, stop playing.”

“But I’m not playing,” your girlfriend replies, still using the Russian accent. Kara pushes you to lay down on the couch, slipping her hands underneath your shirt and squeezing your breasts.

“Kara, please!” you beg more desperately, “If this is one of your pranks, it’s not funny. You’re scaring me!”

Your girlfriend ignores you and continues playing with your breasts while you try to process what is happening. You knew Kara would never do this to you, yet here she was getting ready to take advantage of you. Just as you close your eyes to avoid looking at Kara, the television catches your attention. You open your eyes and turn to see a Supergirl interview on live news after stopping a crime.

You look up at the woman on top of you. If Kara was answering an interview right now, then who did you have on top?! Why did she look exactly like your girlfriend? The Russian Kara turns to look at the TV for a few seconds before turning back to you, meeting your eyes with the expression someone made when they were busted.

You take advantage of this and push the woman off you, jumping off the couch and backing away. Russian Kara quickly recovers and begins to move towards you.

"You're not Kara!" you scream out, "Stay away from me!"

She just ignores you and keeps stepping towards you while you continue to distance yourself from her. You don't have the chance to do anything however, as the stranger uses superspeed to reach you. All you manage to see is a flash of colors before your world turns black.

* * * * * * * *

You eventually come around to find yourself on a large, soft bed with an ice pack placed on your head. You slowly sit up, holding the ice against your head; it still ached slightly from the blow you had just received. You look around the luxurious room, spotting the Russian woman sitting on a chair at the other end. She sees you are awake and walks over to the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better?" she asks in her thick Russian accent, which in other circumstances would have turned you on.

"Who are you?" you ask, "Where have you brought me and what do you want with me?"

"I'm Red Daughter," the woman answers, "I think it's obvious what I want from you isn't it?"

"No," you say, thinking back to your interaction and the apartment and realizing what she wants, "I can't cheat on Kara."

"We can do this the nice way or the bad way," she replies, sitting down on the bed with you, "It's up to you."

You make a move for it and scramble towards the other side of the bed, but Red Daughter is faster and takes a firm hold of your legs. She drags you back and moves to sit on top of you. You struggle against her, but she takes both of your wrists in one hand and uses the other to rip your shirt off. Your bra, skirt, and panties follow. You kick at her, hitting her right between the legs, but the woman just looks at you and shrugs.

Great, she had all of Kara's powers; you were so screwed. Red Daughter keeps your hands above your head as she plays with your breasts, enjoying every second of it. She squeezes them roughly, pinching your nipples sharply whenever you begin to move and kick. You have no choice but to lay there and take it, hoping she's not too rough with you. You doubt this however, as she seems pretty upset at being rejected and intent on getting what she wants.

Red Daughter leans down and begins marking your breasts with lovebites. She nips a trail down your skin roughly, making you whimper out a few times. She then moves to your neck as you writhe furiously underneath her; she just bites down hard onto your neck in response. Your blood boiled at being marked and claimed by another; only your girlfriend was allowed to do so and she rarely did it.

Once Red Daughter is satisfied and has very likely left many marks covering your entire neck and breasts, she keeps her weight on top of you and unzips her pants. She pulls out her hard member and gives it a few strokes. Just like Kara, she was long and moderately girthy.

"Please!" you beg, giving it one last try, "Consider what you're doing!"

She just ignores you, flipping over onto your stomach with her hand pressing against your back to keep you down. All you can do is prop yourself onto your elbows. Red Daughter forces your legs apart with her knees and reaches down to roughly rub your clit. This makes you slightly wet, but it doesn't make much of a difference. At least it was better than nothing.

She lines up with your entrance and you try to crawl forward, but Red Daughter takes a hard hold of your hips; hard enough to bruise them. You brace yourself, trying to relax as much as possible to help it hurt less. This doesn't help much, as she eagerly thrusts all the way into you, making your muscles burn. She barely gives you a few seconds before she pulls out, slamming back in and placing all of her weight onto her arms and your waist.

You wince at the burn and bite down on your tongue as she continues at a normal, yet rough pace. You feel every single inch of Red Daughter as she scrapes against your unprepared walls. Eventually, the pain begins to fade and you grow slightly wetter when listening to Red Daughter's grunts and groans; she sounds just like Kara. She senses this and increases her pace, moving one of her hands down to grope your ass while she thrusts in and out of you.

You grow restless once again, trying to wriggle out of Red Daughter's grip, but she just tightens it in response. She begins to ram in and out of you at a fast pace, occasionally hitting your spot and drawing out a soft moan. Her hold on your hips grows tighter with each thrust, reminding you of what is happening. At this point, your hips will very likely break if Red Daughter applies any more force. This worries you, as you are sure that unlike Kara, Red Daughter can't really measure how much strength she has.

As your pussy squelches softly with the little lubrication you have manage to produce, Red Daughter's groans and grunts grow louder and more consistent. You left out a relieved sigh at this, since with Kara it meant she was getting close and Red Daughter seems to be exactly like your girlfriend, except way rougher. Her pace picks up, her hips slapping against your ass and echoing through the room. She knows she's getting close.

Your relief begins to fade away however, when Red Daughter rearranges herself, moving her hands to rest by your head and angling deeper into you. As she does this, Red Daughter uses her superspeed to increase the pace greatly. One of her hands tangles into your hair, pulling roughly as the bed creaks wildly underneath your bodies. You don't enjoy being bounced around on the bed by Red Daughter's powerful thrusts, but she is hitting your spot marvelously.

The sound of your skins clashing with each other is extremely loud by now, your ass sore and red from being hit by Red Daughter's hips with such speed and strength. You are overwhelmed by the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure, your orgasm forming faster than it ever has. You forget all about Red Daughter as she desperately continues to use her superspeed on you, giving you two hard orgasms. You just pretend you're doing it with Kara and not her.

Eventually, Red Daughter has her release and pulls out, bringing you back to reality. You feel the soreness between your legs and you know it will last for a couple of days. Your hips are now terribly bruised as well. Despite the exhaustion and everything, you feel oddly satisfied and wonder whether you can convince Kara to use her superspeed on you. If you ever see Kara again, that is.

Red Daughter brings you some of her clothes, which like Kara's, fit you loosely. You then lay back down in the bed, intent on resting and processing what had just happened. Red Daughter doesn't seem to mind and she sits down in a chair to watch you. As you wait for sleep to come, you feel a terrible guilt. You felt as if you had betrayed Kara due to the fact you had liked some of it because Red Daughter looked like her.

A couple of tears slip down your eyes. You felt as if you had cheated on Kara. Before you can sleep however, the door to the room opens. You wipe your tears and sit up to see Lex Luthor walk in.

"Well, well, well," he says, "If it isn't Supergirl's girlfriend."

You are too shocked to speak, but Red Daughter does this for you.

"I'm sorry I brought her."

"No need to be," Lex replies, "With her here, we can finally lure Supergirl and destroy her once and for all."

"Do you think we'll manage it?" Red Daughter asks, looking oddly scared.

"Of course, we have the upper hand," Lex replies.

With that, Lex leaves the room. Red Daughter remains silent, looking at you and sincerely hoping she didn't loose you. She had already lost a boy very dear to her and she didn't want you to be taken from her as well. Meanwhile, you fall asleep, praying that Kara finds you and successfully rescues you.

* * * * * * * *

You don't know how much time has passed, but you wake up to find yourself on a couch. You sit up, looking around and realizing you are back at your apartment. Had Lex and Red Daughter abandon led their plan and returned you? Before anything else can happen however, you hear shuffling on the other side of the room.

Kara rushes over to you from the apartment's kitchen, sitting down next to you and giving you a big hug. You stare at he rfor a while, trying to see if it was really her. Kara seems to know and assures you she's not Red Daughter. She also explains to you that Red Daughter had been created when she used the Black Kryptonite.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks after he explanation, "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," you reply, not wanting to tell Kara about what had happened with Red Daughter, "Just a little roughed up."

"Y/N, is there something you're not telling me about?" Kara asks, "Please honey, you can't leave me with more questions."

You sigh, knowing Kara could listen to your heartbeat and catch you if you tried to lie. You swallow up the shame and tell her what happened. Kara just hugs you tight against her chest and comforts you, as tears run down her eyes.

"Are you sure you're just sore? Don't you want a doctor to check you?" Kara insists.

"I'm fine," you reply honestly, "If anything doesn't feel tight I'll make sure to let you know."

"I'm so sorry," Kara cries.

"It's not your fault," you reply, cuddling into her chest and reassuring her.

Soon after that, you both head over to bed, exhausted from the day's events.


End file.
